narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Sora
Shiro Sora (しろ そら, lit. White Sky) is a young Genin of thirteen years old. A social recluse at heart, she often exiles herself to the various bookstores and libraries of konoha to "do research". Her inability to speak and pensive nature conceal a hidden identity, however. Young Shiro is a famous mangaka with thousands of adoring fans the country over. Using her anonymous alias, Blank (くうはく), she submits overwhelmingly popular visual novels and manga. To date, she has accumulated billions of Ryo. In spite of her fortune, she seems content to live the life of a genin, and continues her ninja training for unknown reasons. Personality Shiro Sora is mute, and consequently has a difficult time expressing her thoughts and feelings to others. That said, she is driven by curiosity to the extent that she has little respect for the privacy or property of other people. A student of life at heart, she goes to great lengths to witness the drama and disorder of daily life (sometimes even going so far as to orchestrate trouble for others) in order to tell better stories. Content to lounge at home in her free time, Shiro has developed an abiding love for convenience store sweets and an overwhelming addiction to energy drinks. The most frightening word she knows is "deadline". History Shiro Sora is the illegitimate child of Jiraiya. Shortly before his death, Shiro was conceived in the city of rain. Unable to raise a baby on her own and desiring a safer life for her unborn child, her mother traveled to Konoha to leave her daughter in Jiraiya's village's care. Akemi Sora only stayed in Konoha long enough to give birth and name her child; Shiro Sora was named after her father's absence, in that the characters of her name combine to mean "blank space" or "emptiness". Having inherited her father's fortune and profits of sales of the Icha Icha series, Shiro was never lacking in terms of food or material comfort, but she was very lonely. Ayame Ichiraku helped look out for her, but was never really a parent to her- more like an elder sister. Shiro began looking towards books and writing as a way of learning about the world. Having read her father's books, she has some unsual ideas about romance, and it has led to some embarrassing misunderstandings. In a bid to learn more about herself and her father, Shiro opted to join the Ninja Academy of Konoha. Shiro's lack of physical conditioning made her a poor candidate, but she proved to have a talent for learning that exceeded any and all expectations. Graduating the academy at a mere ten years of age, she's since been on numerous D and C rank missions. Relationships Friends and Family :Jiraiya- What little Shiro knows about her father has been inferred from his party-boy reputation and travel exploits. She wishes she knew more about him, and has been seeking out close friends of his to learn more about the deceased man. :Ayame Ichiraku- Shiro's housekeeper/babysitter for much of her early life, Ayame is someone that Shiro looks up to and appreciates. When in distress, Shiro goes to Ayame for guidance and support. Team Iroka :Okami Kurotsuchi- A childhood friend and fellow member of team Iroka, Okami is a bit of a troublemaking opportunist. He's always balancing the scales to find new profits. He desires to leave his family's printing & publishing company and seek out new business opportunities. :Geiha Arashi- A troubled girl that's ended up on the wrong side of the law, Geiha has spent the last several years in prison confinement due to accidentally killing her parents. Shiro and Geiha get along very well, since both have an abiding love for literature. :Castitas Abilities Statistics Shiro's physical coordination and strength are lacking, but she more than makes up for this weakness with her skill at ninjutsu and intelligence gathering. By keeping enemies at range and flying at high speeds, she can lend support to her allies and launch counterattacks from above. Mute Shiro is mute. The vocal cords in her throat are underdeveloped, and consequently she is unable to form words and speak. Bukijutsu Shiro primarily uses Bukijutsu in the capacity of thrown weapons and objects, but is also capable of using her Mangaka Arts to create Origami Shikigami (animated paper servants). While similar to puppetry in some respects, these paper constructs are substantially more vulnerable to destruction, but can also be remotely controlled or invested with autonomous will. :[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu] (手裏剣術, lit. "Sword Hidden in the Hand Techniques): Shiro has great aim with shurikens, kunai and other thrown weapons, being able to accurately place hits at great distances. Fuinjutsu Shiro possesses an incredible potential in the performance of fuinjutsu, however this potential is as yet largely unrealized. While she's aware of the principles and meaning behind the fuinjutsu she's consumed from paper seals, she has not yet gained a broad and deep enough comprehension to denote mastery. She understands the basics behind fuinjutsu writing, and has developed some tricks for interfering with the seals of other people. She can manufacture any of the paper seals or fuinjutsu she's consumed from her own body, chakra, and blood. Among these are scrolls for the Generic Sealing Technique, Scroll Communication Technique, along with Sealing Tags, Flash Bombs, Chakra Sealing Tags, and Explosive Tags. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is the type of ninja skill Shiro is best at performing, outside of her Mangaka Arts. She has a high degree of precision at hand seals, natural intelligence and chakra reserves. :Wind Release: Shiro has an affinity for wind and knows a couple of basic wind techniques. She also uses wind to augment a couple of her paper-based techniques. Channeling wind chakra into her paper wings allows her to achieve greater lift, lower wind resistance and greater speed while flying. Channeling wind into her paper mist while reinforcing it endows the feathers with greater penetrating power. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Shiro Sora's weakest attribute. Her body is small, and she lacks sophisticated coordination and reflexes. She tries to avoid direct combat as much as necessary by evading attacks and putting range between herself and her foes. Mangaka Arts Shiro has developed several jutsu that are a combination of Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu (but primarily Ninjutsu). These Mangaka Gigai (漫画家 技芸, lit. Mangaka Arts) are the focus of Shiro's effort and creativity. :Blood of the Shikigami: Using her own fresh blood as ink, Shiro is able to animate it by supplying yang chakra. She uses this in conjunction with Dance of the Shikigami and Spirit of the Shikigami to invest her paper creations with both form and will. Blood of the Shikigami is a C-rank technique. :Dance of the Shikigami: Taken from notes of Konan's techniques written by Jiraiya, Shiro is proficient at fabricating, shaping, reinforcing and controlling paper formed from her own chakra and body. She uses this in combination with Blood of the Shikigami and Spirit of the Shikigami for her combination techniques. She hasn't yet mastered the technique sufficiently to turn her entire body into paper. :In addition to being able to form wings for flight, she can also create domes of paper for defense, and other larger paper constructs such as boats. Dance of the Shikigami is a B-rank technique. :Knowledge Consumption: By consuming paper depicting written script or illustrations, Shiro is able to "digest" the knowledge they convey. In this way, she can fully memorize any form of written or drawn information. Although she is an avid reader, she has received a lifetime ban from all public libraries in Konoha and the surrounding region for her destruction of their collections. This skill was invaluable for her ninja training in the academy, and allowed her to greatly accelerate her education. By using Dance, Blood and Spirit of the shikigami in conjunction, she is capable of manufacturing perfect copies of any book, scroll, or paper seal she has consumed by supplying her own chakra and blood. Knoweldge Consumption is a C-rank technique. :Origami Shikigami (折紙 式神, lit. "Paper Folding Animation Sorcery"): Using Dance of the Shikigami, Blood of the Shikigami and Spirit of the Shikigami, Shiro has been able to develop a new kind of puppet. These paper-and-ink creations are more fragile and vulnerable to the elements than other kinds of puppets, but have the advantage that they are easy to produce. Unlike standard puppets, they can be remotely controlled by Shiro by concentrating, or alternatively can be invested with a rudimentary spirit for autonomous action. Origami Shikigami is a B-rank technique. :Paper Henge: Shiro uses a variation of Henge that takes advantage of her control over paper. She is able to disguise people and objects by covering them in her paper and distorting the shape, color and consistency of the paper shell around them. These disguises don't require concentration or chakra to maintain, but can be easily destroyed or damaged. Paper Henge is a D-rank technique. :Paper Mist: Shiro can release a field of chakra-infused feather-shaped scraps of paper. This paper mist can be suspended in the air by the creator's chakra. Like the Hiding in Mist Technique it is capable of blocking and interfering with chakra sensing and the vision of dojutsu. :Additionally, Shiro can substitute alternative types of paper in its use. If she employs chakra receptive paper, these feathers react to the passive chakra emissions of all within the range, and change color and intensity based on the nature and chakra reserves of a nearby person. This allows Shiro to identify hidden foes within the radius, and to determine their chakra natures. :If Shiro uses Flash Paper for the Paper Mist, the feathers can be ignited to create a massive flash of light, after which they are incinerated. This effect ends the Paper Mist automatically. :Shiro can use paper reinforcement to turn the paper feathers into razor-sharp shrapnel, and can direct the swarm against foes. In this manner, enemies passing through the field are cut by hundreds of fine shards of paper. This feathers can also temporarily blind foes by creating massive irritation and bleeding in the eyes. :As with most of her paper-based techniques, this jutsu can be ended or destroyed by water or fire area of effects. Paper Mist is a D-rank technique. :Spirit of the Shikigami: Jiraiya's writings have taught Shiro how to express her inner soul. By writing feelings and concepts onto paper using her blood, she can endow her creations with a semblance of identity. In this way, her creations can act independently of her own will. Furthermore, this allows her to enhance the properties of objects upon which she has written. For example, writing "Sharp" upon an origami sword can enhance its cutting power. :Shiro mainly uses these beings for surveillance (in the form of paper cranes), or in active combat in the form of paper decoys or beasts. Like her other creations, these paper constructs are vulnerable to fire and water. Spirit of the Shikigami is a C-rank technique. :Tale of the Shikigami: Shiro's most powerful technique, this dangerous A-rank jutsu is capable of fabricating an imaginary world from her writing and illustrations. When a person reads her scroll, they establish a link between the conceptual world and their own mind and body, and are pulled physically into her story. While the substance of the world is made up of paper and ink, this is not apparently obvious; the story itself draws upon the reader's own subconscious experience to fill in the gaps of its deception. The scroll gradually saps the victim's chakra over time in order to maintain this illusion. The reader can break out of the story by a variety of methods. One entails following the story to its conclusion. Another might be, wrecking the story enough that the plot is entirely ruined. Attacking the imaginary world outright with an element that is harmful to paper or ink such as water or fire can also serve to destroy the scroll. Lastly, if the victim runs out of chakra, the effect will end naturally. :This technique has more than just offensive applications. Using Tale of the Shikigami, Shiro can endow first-hand experiences of any event she has read, experienced or imagined. This has immense value for training, allowing her to place her fellow genin in dangerous hypothetical scenarios. It can even be used for pleasurable experiences, however, after an unfortunate accident with one of Jiraiya's novels, Shiro is loathe to do so. :This technique has its risks, however. Once the sealing has started, Shiro cannot alter any details of the story- the tale itself is reinforced by the chakra of the victim. This means that she cannot deliberately remove a person from the story or change the facts of the story, aside from simply destroying the scroll. Tale of the Shikigami is an A-rank technique. :Words of the Shikigami: Shiro is able to rapidly fabricate speech bubbles above her head out of her paper and ink. She uses this as a mode of communication with others, expressing her inner thoughts and speech through the writing and font. Sometimes she plays pranks on other people by expressing their inner thoughts above their heads with her speech bubbles. Words of the Shikigami is an E-rank technique. Equipment Paper Tools The majority of Shiro's tools can be fabricated from her own body and chakra. The tools listed below can be manufactured by her. :Explosive Tag :Scroll :Books : Bingo Book :Flash Bomb :Sealing Tag :Makibishi (Paper) :Shuriken (Paper) :Fuma Shuriken (Paper) :Chakra Receptive Paper :Chakra Seal Tag :Tessen (Paper) :Any article of clothing :Assorted Masks and Disguises Other Tools :Blood Increasing Pill :Poison (Capsaicin powder) :Military Rations Pill : Telescope : Compass : Jammer Behind the Scenes The characters of Shiro's name combine to form the meaning "Blank". This name was shamelessly lifted from the No Game No Life series. The image used in her infobox is a modified picture of Index from the To Aru no Majutsu no Index series. The theme music is Samurai Champloo - Shiki No Uta. Trivia Shiro Sora has an entry in the Konoha Bingo Book, with a bounty for 200,000 Ryo. She submitted it anonymously, in order to create more interesting situations in her lifestyle. The majority of the scrolls in Shiro's inventory for the Chunin Exam contain nothing but junkfood, energy drinks and manga. Shiro Sora's favorite word is "relaxation".